


I´ll be there

by bloody_corpse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Caring, Dom Steve Rogers, Dorks in Love, Feeding, Fluff, Held Down, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Steve is a sheep, Sub Tony Stark, The summary is so bad, Top Steve Rogers, obsessed with carrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_corpse/pseuds/bloody_corpse
Summary: As Pepper and Tony break up, Steve and Tony get closer and mate.just a lot of fluff and getting together





	1. Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a work I had on my laptop. It´s probably the longest one I have. Will upload the other parts as soon as I correct them.

“Movie night.”

I groaned. “Clint, come on I´m an adult. I´m the head of an industry which owns millions a day. Do you really think I´m gonna watch a movie with you.” The thing was I really didn´t want to watch movies. I wanted to go into my workshop and invent something, then I would drink til the sun rise and I could start again.

Nobody knew that Pepper and I broke up. I knew it was coming and it was probably for the best. We both saw that we wouldn´t get anywhere with this relationship and it just caused problems.

I tried to keep it a secret. I needed to get used to the change, before I told anyone. The only good thing about it was that know I was single, I got a little bit closer to being with Steve. I fell in love and Pepper saw it too. She didn´t deserve this whole shit. She deserves someone who keeps care of her and is a loving husband. Hopefully she will find someone better.

Steve looked at me. His gaze was concerned.

“C´mon Tony, just tonight.” He said friendly.

“Ok, but don´t get angry if I don´t finish up your suits on time.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Tony. Com´ere.” He patted on the free place next to him. Should I really sit so close to him? Did he forgot to think about how close we would be? “I don´t bite.” I sat down next to him still trying to leave some inches between us. Steve sighed and reached one arm out. Before I could do anything, he had his arm around my shoulder and pushed me into his side. I don´t know if Steve saw me blushing, if he did he didn´t say anything. The time went by and it got darker as we watched some movies. I got really tired, I didn´t know when I last slept. Most of the others already went to their rooms. Just Clint, Steve and Nat were still here. Clint and Nat discussed something about the film and Steve sat next to me and just watched the movie.

He wore a blue t-shirt which sat tight on his body. I was able to see every single one of his muscles. I asked myself how it would be to touch his skin and feel his muscles under my palm.

After some time Clint and Natasha went to their rooms too and left Steve and me alone. Suddenly Steve turned his head and looked at me.

“You look exhausted Tony. Why don´t you go get some sleep?” He looked concerned and a crazy feeling started to spread in my stomach as I got his whole attention.

“I`m fine. I think I´ll go down to my lab and finish some things.” I stood up, but he grabbed my wrist.

“Are you sure? You look really tired. Just finish the things tomorrow. Now better go to sleep.” That was the moment I saw red.

“No!” Steve looked at me surprised.Fuck, I didn´t intent to say it that loud. “Sorry, Steve. I didn´t mean to scream. It´s just...I...”

Steve laid his hand on my head and massaged my skin. “What´s up Tony? You can tell me. I promise I won´t judge you.” I looked into those deep blue eyes.

“I´ve got nightmares and I know it sounds stupid, but I can´t help it. It got better when I started to go out with Pepper, but some months ago it got worse and nothing helped. Then we broke up and I just don´t know what to do.”

Steve hugged me. I immediately felt safer. His warm body covering my smaller frame perfectly. “I´m so sorry. It´ll get better, I promise.” My eyes started to get wet. I tried to stop but Steve already recognized it. “Oh Tony, don´t cry, sweetheart. I´ll help you. We will find a solution, I promise.”

He lifted me up and carried me bridal style to my room. I hid my face in his chest and let my tears flow on his shirt. A little bit ashamed for letting my guard down that easily. He patted my hair.

“There, there.” He opened my door and closed it behind us. Steve sat down on my king sized bed and kicked his shoes off. He did the same with my shoes and leaned back against the headboard. I was still sitting on his lap with my head leaning on his chest.

“Try to sleep, Tony. I´ll be here if you wake up. You don´t have to be afraid.”

I breathed calmly and closed my eyes.


	2. Night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is having a bad dream, luckily Steve is there to safe the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah and I managed a second chapter today. I kinda like the story because it´s kinda cute. Yeah mostly fluff. ( How often can I write Yeah, before it gets awkward?)
> 
> Tony might not seem very strong, but he is, I promise. i just like the idea that he can let his guard down and let someone else take care of him.

I was fast asleep. I don´t know how long it took me to get my first nightmare. I was back in Afghanistan. My arms were tied and I was kneeling in front of a bucket of water. Two guards held my arms another man was standing in front of me.

“The great Tony Stark.” I tried not to shiver. Not to show how afraid I was of what was coming. They wouldn´t kill me, but they would get close. There were times I would get unconscious, by the lack of oxygen in my body and wake up on the cold floor of our cell with a concerned Yinsen leaning over me. The man laughed. “Do you want to keep going?” “Burn in hell.” I growled at him. My voice was thin and tiny after everything that already happened. Too tired to scream. The man gave a sign and they pushed my head under the water. I struggled against their hold, but it didn´t help. After some time they let me back up and I just had enough time to take a fast breath, before they pushed me back down. They managed to do it four other times before black spots appeared in my vision. Tears filled my eyes and something broke in me. I started screaming and got a full panic attack. My body shook and I heard my heart beat getting louder and faster. Everything hurt. “No. Please!” I cried and screamed but they ignored me and kept pushing me down. I needed air. My lungs were burning. I opened my mouth but it just filled with water and I started choking.

They grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I struggled against them, tried to hit or kick them. I just needed air or I was going to die. I was going to die and no one would find me.

“No! Help!” I couldn´t breathe. I needed air. Why was there so much water? Why didn´t they let me back up. I felt tears running down my face even though my head was already under the surface. They grabbed me harder and started screaming too.

“Tony, I need you to breath. Open your eyes, it´s just a dream.”

No but if it was a dream why wasn´t I able to breath. Black spots appeared on my vision.

“Tony, wake up!”

I opened my eyes and snapped after air. My lungs were burning, but I slowly started to get everything back under control. It was just a dream. Oh god, what was wrong with me? As soon as I calmed enough down to get my heartbeat back on a normal beat I recognized that I was still sitting on Steve´s lap. Steve. He was looking at me and those were his hands on my shoulders. What would he think about me after everything that just happened.

“Tony, look at me. We´re here. You´re safe, okey. I´m not going anywhere. I won´t let anyone hurt you, okey?” I nodded. Something made me believe him and I felt safer.“Oh, Tony. It´s alright. I´m here.” I didn´t realize I was still crying. He pushed my head in his chest and put his arms around me. “Not letting anyone hurt you. I promise. It was just a dream.” I put my arms around him and sank into his body. Steve was there. He would save me no matter what. (Please just ignore Civil War :) )

I didn´t slept again that night. Steve stayed with me the whole time. He kept saying calming things and rubbed his hand over my neck near my scent glands. I knew he just did it to calm me down, but I couldn´t stop thinking that other people would think I was taken. How long would his scent stay on me? As soon as the sun raised I got out of Steve´s grip. An inner voice telling me to get ack into his arms.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

I looked at the floor and felt the heat rising in my cheeks. I really spent the whole night in his arms. He didn´t get much sleep.

“I´m sorry.”

“Don´t be, Tony. You went trough a lot. It´s just normal to feel like this.” He gave me an encouraging smile. I tried to smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just I don´t know leave a comment. I might just got three comments on my stories but I just love reading them and I get every time so excited that I could jump right out of my skin. (Maybe don´t picture that in your head.)


	3. I don´t need food because I´m amazing ( Have I used titles for my last chapters?#toolazytolook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two dorks get into a small argument because one genius thinks he´s a machine and maybe he´s alittle bit embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry if it´s a little late. I just wanted this chapter to meat my expectations (maybe they´re a little low, I mean I eat green food and yes it´s green because I bought it probably years ago.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading. :)

Tony smiled at me. He was so cute, blushing like he had anything to be ashamed of. I would spend every single night of my life sitting here with him just to see this smile and it wasn´t one of his fake ones he showed the press. No, this one was one of his beautiful smiles which showed his true emotions which just were true Tony. The warm feeling in my stomach spread. He´s the most lovely person I knew. He deserved to be taken care of after everything he did for us. He was truly a hero. Even tough he always tried to play it cool I knew what an amazing personality he had, caring about us the same way the team cared about him. Always doing everything to save everyone. He would even pay with his life. Sometimes I just wished he would give himself more credit for all the wonderful things he did and kept better care of him. I didn´t know what I would do if I would lose him. The battle of New York still haunted my dreams. Seeing him lying there I felt as if my heart stopped beating for a moment. But I shouldn´t think about that now.

I stood up too and stretched my arms. I felt Tony´s gaze on my muscles and tried to show them off without seeming too obvious. Tony´s eyes grew larger and a smile played at the corner of my mouth. So he did like strong alphas.

“Ok, Tony. Let´s get something to eat.” It took him some time as I pulled him out of his “daydream”.

“Oh. Just go without me. I´m not hungry.” He tried to make him self look smaller and looked down at the floor.

“You´re going to eat something, Tony. Breakfast is the most important meal and you are already way too skinny.” He blushed just as cute as yesterday.

“I´m not skinny.” A frown appeared at his forehead. Ok, I met a sensible spot. “You know how much force it takes to work in a workshop or to be Ironman? Just because I´m an omega doesn´t mean I´m “skinny”. We´ve earned rights since the 1940s ´you knew that, Steven?”

“Hey, hey, calm down. I´m sorry, I didn´t intent to insult you.” I stepped closer and layed a hand on his shoulder. “Of course you are strong. You´re even one of the bravest and strongest man I know. You saved the world, Tony, multiple times. I´m proud to be your friend.”

Tony looked up into my eyes. “That´s really what you think?”

“Of course. Without you we would be nothing and we would depend on Hammer tech.”

Tony smiled. “Would be pretty bad.”

“Yeah, but you need to understand that even a brilliant and talented genius like you needs to eat and sleep.”

“Rhodey won´t like to hear that you´re boosting my ego.” I gave Tony a smile. It was nice to see that he calmed back down.

“No, he´s probably going to give me a lecture on how to treat a genius. So you gonna come to breakfast with me?” Tony nodded.

“Ok, Steve.”

We went to the kitchen and I started making breakfast. I expected him to sit down on one of the chairs and wait for me to finish, but he stood near me the whole time. I made bacon with scrambled eggs and gave him most of the food. No one could tell how many meals he already skipped.

He looked at his full plate and cocked an eyebrow, but didn´t say anything.

“Eat up, Tony.”

Ten minutes later Tony rubbed over his belly and said. “I think it swelled.”

“I hope it did. There won´t be any skipped meals anymore, do you hear me?”

“Steve, thanks for everything, but it´s really not your business.”

“Tony, stop doing that. Of course it´s my business. I care about you and I just want your best. Tony...just let me help you.” He looked up and stared into my eyes, searching for anything saying that this was a joke, but i was completely honest.

“I will try to eat more often.” he mumbled.

“Thanks.” Tony started blushing again. It was cute how the faint pink painted his cheeks.

The doors flew open and the moment was destroyed.

“Hello ladys. Clint is in the house.” I rolled my eyes and Tony groaned. Clint was wearing pink glasses and a big smile, which meant trouble. “Stand up. We´ve planned something for today.”

We followed Clint and he stopped in front of a big hall. “Here.” He gave us some bags and pointed to another room. “There are changing rooms. Come back when you´re ready.”

“Clint!” Tony groaned. “I´m not playing your stupid games.” Clint didn´t even listen and just pushed him into the changing room. I followed Tony and Clint went back to the big hall. I opened my grey bag and looked inside. I pulled out some blue and black sport clothes and knew we were in for trouble. It didn´t get better, at least for Tony.

“Steve, can we change?” I turned to Tony. He was holding a pink t-shirt and shorts with a label saying “mouthy princess”. I laughed. Tony and Clint had been “pranking” each other since they became somewhat close to friends and both already ad their share in getting on each others nerves.

“No way.” We put the clothes on and went to the hall. I was walking behind Tony. Those shorts showed the curve of his butt just perfectly. Not like I was watching his bubble butt bounce from side to side as he walked and just gave his hips enough swing to leave me drooling. (Hahaha, can´t believe I wrote that. Don´t know if I should be ashamed. Am not ;) .It´ll probably get worse. Not sorry)

We spent the next two hours playing dodgeball. Afterwards mostly everyone left giving Clint angry stares (or a kick in the guts, Natasha). Thor said he would go to Asgard for some days and the others just went to their family and friends, they said they had enough of the team for the day after the ´wonderful´ game. That left just Tony and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> Leave a comment and request if you have some.


	4. You´re gonne stay in my lap. Why should it matter if you want to be ther or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels insecure.  
> Not too bad, promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,  
> took my time...kinda sorry I guess.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter

I went back to the Avengers living room, after I took a long shower. I felt so exhausted. It was unfair to play dodgeball against Thor AND Natasha. I tried to hide behind Steve most of the time who caught every ball that was thrown at me, but there still was Clint who constantly tried to kill me as he TRIED to save himself with some stupid jumps and flips that didn´t help at all. Like, honestly dude, why did you do that and what the hell was it meant to be? Steve sat an end to it as he got hit by eight balls (really, Natasha?) just because he shoved me out of harm´s way as I got nearly kicked in the face by one of Clint´s feet.

I opened the door to the living room just to find Steve sitting cross legged on the couch reading a book. His hair was still a little damp and he cuddled himself into a large blanket which was red white and blue with silver stars all over it. I remember buying it for him as a joke some months ago.

Steve´s lips broke into a soft smirk and he looked up. How could eyes possible shine that bright?

“Hey, Tony.”

“Hey.” I felt the blood rush into my cheeks feeling kinda caught.

“Come over here.” He held his hand out to me and I couldn´t deny him anything when he looked at me like that. I took some steps forward and wanted to sit down, but a hand grabbed me and pushed me flat on the couch with my head pillowed in Steve´s lap.

“What are you doing?” I tried to sit up, but Steve held me in place with a hand on my shoulder.

“Try to sleep, Tony. It was an exhausting day and you didn´t get much sleep lately.” I gave up my fight against his grip and decided to just let myself have this moment as I knew it wouldn´t last very long until Steve would see what a mess I was and leave me behind to get the live he deserved. Besides Steve´s lap was also very comfortable and it just seemed easier to stay where I was.

I looked around the room and recognized that the blinds were down in order to make the room darker. Has he planned to get me here? Steve layed a hand on my head and started massaging my skin again. It calmed me down immediately and I started purring. Damn omega nature.

Yes, omega. Isn´t it obvious?

I closed my eyes just concentrating on the feeling of his fingers moving over my skin. His fingers drew circles as he moved his hand farer down the back of my neck. His touch just too shy of touching my glands. I smiled to myself. I will miss these moments. As soon as he finds a mate he will surely stop being so affectionate. He will be a great and loving partner and his mate would be perfect of course. Someone who is truly worth Steve´s love and time. Maybe a beautiful and smart omega women who will give him a bunch of cute little super soldier babys. He wouldn´t have the time to think about me anymore. He would meet her on one sunny day asking her out on a date and then asking me for advice on how to dress and how to woo her and I would help him. I would stand by his side as he married her and smile at him not showing how it broke my heart to know that he would never be mine.

I would give myself and so much more to him, problem was he deserves so much more. He stood his whole life up for everyone going against bullies even though he wasn´t strong and purely sick and often was at the receiving end of it himself. I couldn´t compare myself to him. He was so pure and I killed so many people not even caring about it for such a long time.

My smile broke and I stopped purring. Maybe I could still have him once in a while but could I really ask for that when I knew I didn´t deserve him.

 Steve´s hands stopped and his scent changed slightly. I opened my eyes just to see him already looking at me with a concerned glance.

“What´s wrong?” I couldn´t tell him of course so I sticked to the next best answer.

“Don´t like sleeping.” He stared into my eyes for a moment longer, seeming to tell I was lying. He frowned but didn´t ask about it.

“I know, just close your eyes. I´ll be here.”

“Gonna wake me up for lunch?” Steve started smiling again.

“Of course.”

I turned my head to the side and looked back at the room. I started feeling a little bit colder and shuffled closer to Steve shoving my legs to my body rolling up like a cat. Steve took the blanket from before and spread it over me. I watched the dust grains move in the air drawing their paths through the room. Some minutes passed and I heard Steve sigh and he moved one hand over my eyes. I had no choice but to close my eyes. He started massaging my temple with his thumb.

I smiled. A little bit later I was sleeping. This time without nightmares.


	5. Steve why the fuck are you a sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter after a long break. I know I´m a terrible person.  
> How do other people manage an update nearly every day?

On that day my dream was completely insane. Like OMG I´m so embarrassed. If I ever told Steve about it he would never let me live it down, or maybe not. I mean he´s a very cute ice perfect alpha. Ok, I think I´ll just start telling again. My dream was about a sheep. It had the softest an mos comfortable fur i´ve ever felt in my entire life. Together we lied in the grass and looked at the sky. This must sound stupid and please don´t forget that I´m a genius but the sheep smelled like home and safeness.

Everything was happy and perfect until suddenly the sheep was gone. I started calling for the sheep. I gave him the name...Uhhh....I called it Steve, okey? Stupid mind makes up stupid dreams. I called for Steve and then the sheep returned. I didn´t wanted it to leave me again so I clinged onto it and didn´t let it go. The sheep tried to get me down, but it didn´t work out.

I started waking up, but didn´t open up my eyes just yet.

“Mhh.” There was a good smell and my arms were around something warm. I got closer to the warm feeling.

“Are you waking up, Shellhead?” I could hear the smile right trough Steve´s soft barritone. I opened my eyes and looked straight at Steve´s chest. Boy, what a sight. We were standing in the kitchen. He carried me with one arm under my butt and the other one preparing something to eat. My arms were around his neck and my legs on either side of his waist.

“Why are we here? Not that I´m not enjoying being carried around, but last time I checked I was on the…couch?”

“I´m making dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes you looked too peaceful to wake you up.”

“Am Still tired.” I mumbled the words in his chest.

“I know. You gonna eat something and then you will go straight to your room, okey?”

I didn´t answer and just closed my eyes again.

“Why are you carrying me, Steve?”

“When I started cooking. I stopped for some minutes to check on you and you started clinging onto me and didn´t let go.”

“My sweet sheep.” I mumbled under my breath and smiled.

“Ok, I think dinners ready. Do you think you can let go of me to get something to eat?” I nodded. He sat me down on a chair and sat the plate in front of me.

“Eat up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you´re all ready for sexy times. ; )
> 
> (Steve is a sheep. Guess I´m the first one to compare human perfection to our dorkiest animal. But that´s what fanfictions are for.)


	6. BONDING  smut!!!   ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes matters into his own hands and lures Steve into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! 2246 words just pure smut. And I mean SMUT ;)
> 
> Enjoy...

After dinner Tony went straight to his room. He was so lovely I wished I could keep him in my arms for eternity. I stayed in the living room and sat down on the couch. Jarvis switched on the TV for me and I started watching the news. Of course not before I asked Jarvis to call me as soon as Tony got any kind of nightmares. Five minutes after Tony had left the room, I heart a door open and footsteps coming closer. I looked up to see Tony walking to me.

My mouth dropped open. He was wearing red lingerie with matching stockings. His eyes were blown and he filled the room with the scent of aroused omega. I felt my skin begin to tickle as if bugs were running over me. I swallowed. He lightly moved his hips from side to side as he made his way over to me with a cocky grin on his face.

“See something you like?” He stopped right in front of me an looked intensely into my eyes. My blood started rushing downwards and I nearly growled. My inner-alpha demanding to mount and claim the willing omega.

“Tony...I” My voice stocked as Tony laid a hand on my chest and slowly drew his hips forward. My eyes followed the movement until he settled down on my lap. Each leg on either side of me. He made sure to press his butt against my groin and made shallow thrusts. My vision nearly turned red.

“You kept care of me all day, strong Alpha.” His nose touched mine and our mouths were just inches apart.

“You aren´t…ah…tired?” I said the words in one hot breathe against Tony´neck. He shuddered in response.

“Not gonna spend the night alone.” Tony´s lips covered mine. I grabbed him around the wast with his hands around my neck and started kissing him too. His lips were soft and it was an overwhelming feeling like electricity running from where he touched me through my whole body. I felt him moan into the kiss as I took control and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. He pressed our groins harder together as I shoved my tongue into his mouth. He tasted sweet. When we broke apart his lips were already kiss swollen. I worked my hands along his sides over the soft material of his underwear.

“Do you like my robe, Steve?” I grabbed the seam of his panties and lightly dragged them upwards so that they rubbed over the omegas hole and cock. Tony whined and the sweet scent of slick filled the air. I growled. His body was already preparing for me. I would treat him so good. A knot pumping him full of my cum my mark on his neck while he would be making those sweet sounds in my arms. I loved him so much. I would protect him forever.

“Yes.” I kissed him and shoved him closer, until our upper bodies were completely aligned. When he rubbed over my cock again and I felt this damp spot by his hole through my trousers I wasn´t able to hold back a moan. He smirked and continued to do so. “Tony.” The pheromones in the room got even stronger.

“Steve...I.”

“What do you want, omega?” I rubbed my nose over histhroat. His scent glands were already swollen. I gave a small lick over them still making a rumbling sound. Tony gave a wet gasp. He let me worship his glands for a moment. Falling apart as I switched between sucking and licking.

After some time he slightly pushed my head away. I was so far in my alpha mood that I nearly snapped at him for taking control and felt the need to pin him down but I caught myself and allowed him to bring some inches between me and the place where the fantastic scent came from. I wouldn´t force him to do anything. Never. Never he had the right to say no.

Tony looked up and straight into my eyes.

“Steve, I want to bond with you. I want to be yours.” I stopped breathing. My mind was screaming “Omega” and “Mine” and every other thing just stopped. Tony was perfect and I loved him for what felt like ages. We just had our first kiss some minutes ago and it was the best feeling I ever had in my whole life. I would do anything for him. And now he said he would like to bond with me. Wanted to have the strongest of all connections with me. I felt like crying but the arousal stopped it from happening.

It took me a moment, but Tony waited. He would always wait for me. I stood up with him still in my arms. I would never let him go again and I wouldn´t ever have to. I felt his legs go around my waist and his mouth giving me kisses all over my jaw and then down my throat. I walked out of the living room and headed to my room. Soon it will be our room.

“I love you Tony and soon everybody will know it. You´re mine now.”

Tony rubbed his face over my collar bone. The omega feeling the need to mark me as his. “Yours Alpha.” I opened the door to my room and sat Tony down on my bed.  He made a beautiful picture in his re lingerie looking already disheveled.  Something I longed to bring down on paper. I kicked my shoes off and I attacked him again covering every inch of him with my body. My lips found their way back to his again. It was a wild kiss. I shoved my tongue into his mouth.  Exploring.  Tasting.  Claiming. He moaned in response one of the lewdest sounds I’ve ever heard. His hands wandered over my back and suddenly my shirt was gone. I shoved the lingerie a little bit away to get access to his already hard nipples. I started sucking on them and Tony couldn´t stop himself from whining and moaning especially as I bit into one and worried it between my teeth. He was a writhing mess underneath me. Beautiful.

“Please, Steve ahh.”

I didn´t stop and just started sucking harder. He squirmed underneath me and I had to hold him down. His eyes were completely black as I gave a short glaze to his face.

“Steve.”

“What do you want Tony? Tell me.”

“I … want to feel you inside me, please...ahh there. Want your knot and your claim on me. Please, alpha, ahh…” Tears already started to form in Tony´s eyes. I leaned up still pinning him down with one hand on his trembling stomach and shoved my pants and sweatpants down. Tony´s gaze fell immediately to my cock. I was already hard. Surprise. I got down to Tony again and started pulling the lingerie from his body. It was beautiful but I needed him to be completely naked for the first time.

“You look gorgeous. Open up for me, sweetheart.” I nudged his thighs and Tony spread his legs and sat them up. I looked at his hole.  It shivered under my gaze. Slick came spurting out of it. I took a hold of his ankles and leaned down to lick over his hole. Tony tasted soamazing. I could spend days eating him out. I would save that idea for another day. I shoved my tongue deep into his hole. Tony squirmed and his whole body pressed upwards and I needed to hold him down. His cock was fully erect and I licked over it too.

I move upwards and positioned myself between his spread legs.

*

I prepared myself mentally to feel his cock inside of me. It wouldn´t be that bad, right? When he started rimming me I nearly cried out. That wasn´t exactly what I expected from the pure captain. To get down on his knees and do something as dirty as to lick an omegas hole. After one lick over my cock from base to head he moved and took his big cock in his hand.

“You´ll be mine Tony, forever.” His eyes turned red and I shivered again. His hands held me in place.

“Yours.”

He started pushing his cock inside of me. It was huge. Oh god was it huge. And he did it so slowly. It felt amazing. My mouth watered.

“Steve!” I moved my hips to get more of him inside me, but he still pinned me down. Damn it. I needed him to fill me up. His cock was… oh so deep.

“Slowly, Tony.” He leaned down and kissed me. His hips started moving and if it wasn´t for the kiss. I would’ve screamed and moaned. I heard my wet walls squelch around his manhood. His lips turned into a smile.

“Is it good?”

“Ye-” Suddenly he pushed his hips forward hard and hit my sweet spot. Electricity went through my whole body. “Aahhhh!” I don´t think I’ve ever felt as much pleasure as in that moment. I closed my eyes and felt a whine escape me. Steve growled satisfied and thrusted his hips always meeting that spot deep inside of me. Every time he pushed in the pleasure was overwhelming and when he pulled back my walls clenched around him trying to hold him inside of me already missing the feeling of his cock filling me completely even though I knew he would shove push back inside the next second. I wasn´t even able to move my hips. Steve was completely in control setting a punishing pace not like I wasn’t enjoying it. I would make him fuck me every day from now on. My body was hot and sweaty and everything was just wonderful. I felt our scents fill the room and everything ranked of sex. The scent of willing omega and claiming alpha.

“You´re gorgeous.” He leaned down to scent my neck right where the bonding spot was. My scent glands itched under his attention. An excited feeling went through my whole body. His hips moved faster and faster just bringing me more pleasure and I was already close. I was already chanting his name between moans and whines while he made grunts and growled. I felt the sound vidrate where he sucked on my neck.

“Steve….Ahhhlpha!” Tears streamed down my face he met my sweet spot everytime. He tried to sooth me with his hands which were rubbing over my sides. His eyes were dark and he opened his mouth slowly.  I craned my neck and exposed my throat with the scent glands which were sitting heavy under my skin. He closed his mouth and his teeth pierced right into my bonding glands. I felt thousands of things. I was able to feel the bond between us the arousal shooting through my body the tingling in my limbs and so much more. I screamed as I started coming right between us and his knot swelled. His come started filling me up. He was still biting into my neck.  I trembled. It was an overwhelming feeling. Steve´s name was the only thing on my lips. He let go of me and looked at me.

“I love you, my sweet little omega.” I was exhausted and went completely limp as Steve’s cock kept spurting come inside of me. I looked at him saw the smile and a hint of blood on his lips and his beautiful blue eyes which looked proud and were full of happiness. I was so unbelievable happy. I never loved someone like I love Steve.

“I love you too.” I kissed him again. His cock was still filling me up and his knot wouldn’t go down for the next fifteen minutes.

It lasted an hour. Every time one of us moved we moaned and come shot from my cock between us. I mewled and whined the whole time. Caressed in Steve´s lap. With his pole stick shoved deep inside me. I felt so hot and kept unconsciously rubbing my body against his muscular wide chest.

After some time Steve positioned us so that I was lying on top of him with his hands rubbing over my butt-cheeks.

Oh, that felt good. He started massaging harder. Kneading my cheeks and occasionally pulling the skin so that my hole stretched around him and I made more moans.

“You like that?” I nodded.

My belly started to hurt. Steve was still coming and it worried me a little bit. But I better didn´t let him know that. I knew that my stomach was already blown with all the cum filling me.

“Does it really hurt that bad?” Steve shoved a strand from my forehead.

“What?” I haven´t said anything, right?

“Your belly.”

“How´d you know?”

“The bonding. I´m able to hear your thoughts, sweetheart.” He didn´t just say that.

“Ohh.” Damn it. Steve sighed. Oh come on, whose idea was it to let the alpha hear the omega’s thoughts. Now it´s just easier to stop me from everything. Fuck.

“Tony, stop worrying. It´salright. So how´s your belly?”

“Full.”

Steve kissed my forehead. “Don´t worry it already stopped.” He lifted my ass and pulled his cock out of me. I moaned. Come went slowly out of my hole and on Steve´s thigh. He put his arms around me and I closed my eyes. My body was sore and I was really tired. I immediately fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter now that we finally got some action. I mean I love fluff but C'mon we´re all here for the smut.
> 
> Are you guys going to watch the Avengers movie? And honestly I have no idea what's going on with Thanos. Dude I swear he literally has no friends at all and why does he even give a shit if half the universe is there or not?
> 
> Ok, back to the chapter. you´re all allowed to leave requests I´m open to everything. The next chapter is probably goona contain Steve´s alpha instincts acting up.  
> Oh and pls tell me if you want to see more of the other characters. Maybe a Pepper come back? I have no idea.
> 
> feels like the end notes should be shorter. I´ll stop now. Bye :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
